The present invention is directed to an improved method of bone fixation, more particularly, to a bone fixation plate with preformed countersinks.
Resorbable bone plates are often utilized in areas of the body that do not bear heavy loads. For instance, resorbable bone plates are widely utilized in correcting deformities or treating trauma of the skull. Existing resorbable bone plates are typically either formed with screw holes or as solid plates with no holes. A solid plate offers significant resistance to torsional, compression, and tensional distortion greater than that of a plate formed with holes.
During a typical operation utilizing a resorbable plate, a surgeon accesses the bone to which the plate will be attached. The surgeon determines, intraoperatively, where to place the screws in the plate. When using a plate with preformed holes, the screws may be placed through any of the preformed holes. However, when a solid plate is used, the plate must be countersunk at each screw location before drilling and tapping a screw hole in the plate. Countersinking allows the bottom of the screw head to be fully seated into the bone plate when the screw is fully inserted, and without such a step, the screw head will sit proud with respect to the upper surface of the plate.
The additional steps required in utilizing a solid plate increase surgery time and effort on the part of the surgeon. In certain instances, this may outweigh the benefits of additional strength gained by utilizing such plates. Therefore, a need exists for an improved bone fixation plate and method of implanting a bone fixation plate that balances the need for increased strength, but also reduces the amount of surgical time to utilize such a plate.